


When Only We Exist

by nightberrypearl



Series: Twohyun Week 2018 - @nightberrypearl [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: Let's just stay in this moment where only we exist.For Twohyun Week, Day 4: Our Delicate Moments





	When Only We Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little short but by this point, my brain was running out of juice but still had 2/3 more fics I needed to try and churn out.
> 
> Hopefully it's not utter trash as a result

_Let’s not go to sleep tonight. We can be awake at daybreak to greet the new day and the rising run together as the rest of the world sleeps._

_Let's just stay here together, in this delicate moment where only you and I exist._

 

Minhyun stepped into the darkened hallway of the NU’EST dorm. It had hardly changed since the last time he was there; the only difference was that it was a bit messier with a few pairs of shoes strewn here and there – clearly their owners had kicked them off in haste to get inside and do whatever.

He sighed at the messiness as he began picking up the pairs of shoes, placing them nicely back on the shoe rack before venturing down the hallway and properly into the dorm itself. All the lights were off and there was no sound coming from any of the rooms – Minhyun hadn’t bothered to check if anyone would be home before visiting, so this trip back might end up a short one if no-one was around.

Gently knocking on the bedroom doors, he discerned that everyone seemed to be out. Well, almost everyone.

True to his homebody nature, Jonghyun was home, slouched in his bed with his headphones in his ears blocking out any signs of Minhyun’s presence, watching something on his phone.

It was only when Minhyun pushed open his bedroom door to step inside that Jonghyun noticed him. He looked up at Minhyun with wide eyes, clearly portraying the shock of seeing Minhyun home so unexpectedly and unannounced.

“Oh! Minhyunnie?” Jonghyun called out to him through the darkness of his room after turning off whatever he had been watching and pulling out his headphones.

Minhyun hummed in acknowledgement as he softly padded over to where Jonghyun was slumped against his headboard. As he approached, Jonghyun set aside his phone and shuffled over to the side to make way for Minhyun to settle down beside him. It was a position that they were both very familiar with – Minhyun had often come to spend the nights with Jonghyun back before Wanna One and all that. Back then, Minhyun often found himself drawn to his leader’s side, whether it be to watch him play games or to watch anime or read his manga with him. To him, it didn’t really matter what he would do with Jonghyun, it just mattered that it was Jonghyun that he was doing it with.

As if by habit, Jonghyun leaned himself right into Minhyun’s side, resting his head lightly on Minhyun’s shoulder, the moment that he settled himself down on the bed. Reflexively, Minhyun found himself leaning right back into Jonghyun and pressing his lips lightly on Jonghyun’s head. He could almost feel Jonghyun’s cheeks against his shoulder pulling up into a small smile at his sweet gesture.

“I had a bit of free time, I thought I should come visit.” Minhyun explained softly as he reached over to hold Jonghyun’s hand in his own, interlacing their fingers loosely. As if on autopilot, his thumb began to softly stroke over the side of Jonghyun’s own, just like he always used to do.

“I missed you so much, Jju-yah.” Minhyun continued to whisper.

“I missed you too.” Came the reply as Jonghyun shifted slightly to snake one of his arms around Minhyun’s waist.

After a bit of shuffling around, Minhyun managed to shift them into a lying down position, him on his back and an arm around Jonghyun’s waist while Jonghyun lay half on top of him, head buried in Minhyun’s neck, with a leg and an arm strewn lazily across his thighs and torso respectively.

It wasn’t often that Jonghyun was this cuddly, but they hadn’t been in each other’s arms in so long that all they wanted to do was bask in it as much as they could.

“When do you have to go back?” Jonghyun asked quietly, almost as if fearing the answer.

Minhyun sighed before making a response.

“I’ll probably have to leave in the morning.”

“You should rest now then.” Jonghyun almost instructed, “You need to sleep more.”

Minhyun’s heart warmed at the concern that laced Jonghyun’s words, but he also felt guilty for making him worry.

“I’ll be fine, I can sleep later.”

Jonghyun huffed, clearly not that happy with that response but didn’t complain any further, contenting himself with snuggling in even closer into Minhyun’s side.

“For now, I just want to be with you. Awake. Time with you is too rare for me to want to spend it sleeping.” Minhyun mumbled before tilting Jonghyun’s head up so that his could press their lips together lightly in the first time in months.

Neither of them brought up the topic of sleep after that. Being far too conscious of the steadily ticking timer that counted down their time together, sleep was far from being one of their biggest priorities. If it meant that they could once more drown in the feeling of being with each other, in each other’s arms, being so physically and emotionally close once again, they didn’t mind being tired the next day. When there was a limit on how long they could spend with each other, they didn’t want to have to part with regrets.

And so, they stayed up indulging in each other until the small hours of the morning, until the sun began to rise and as their timer neared the end of its countdown.

But as that countdown ended, another one started. The countdown until when they would next get to see each other again. Now that was a countdown that neither of them could wait to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> For links to other 2hyun content for this week, we're trying out best to compile it in threads on twitter, in addition to the official Twohyun Week 2018 AO3 Collection.
> 
> Link to [@twohyunweek](https://twitter.com/twohyunweek)
> 
> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
